Don't Tease The Linguist
by MiladyGirl
Summary: Little did JJ know that eating an ice cream in front of her colleague would lead to steamy sex... Blake/JJ femslash. Smut. Oneshot.


**A/N**

Okay, let's face it, Blake is constantly doing things with her mouth (I'm talking pursed lips, parting lips, wincing, jaw clenching, the works). And I was eating ice cream when I noticed. And somehow the two intertwined in my head and my muse popped by to see if she could cause some mischief. Which I think is safe to say she did, and so I went ahead with the smut. Oh boy did I ever…!

Now I'm a little embarrassed, actually, but I did promise to post it, so… here we go. Be kind. ;)

* * *

It had been one of those slow days between cases. It was hot as hell and not even the air condition seemed to help much. Clothes clung to sweaty skin. The air was thick with impending thunder. The bullpen was empty, most members of the BAU team had finished up early and gone home to prepare for the 4th of July celebrations. Only two of them were still left with some overdue paperwork.

Jennifer Jareau came in, sat down on her desk, and began eating an ice cream.

And upon laying eyes on the other woman, Alex Blake realised that she wasn't just feeling edgy and irritated because of the hot, humid weather. No. She was horny, plain and simple.

"Why don't you get one, too," JJ said.

"Huh, what?" Alex couldn't take her eyes off of JJ's mouth.

"Don't think I can't see how you're staring at my ice cream. Why don't you go and get one for yourself? It's delicious."

"No, I'm good."

JJ laughed. "_Alex_! You're licking your lips constantly and your eyes are practically glued to it; you don't have to be a profiler to notice!"

Blake blushed furiously at being caught staring, but she was relieved that JJ thought it was the ice cream and not herself.

"Sorry. No. I don't want any, I shouldn't."

"Why not? If it's your weight you're worried about, then let me tell you, you have nothing to worry about. You look great." She held out the cone. "Have a bite."

Alex pressed her thighs together. Words were an important part of her sexuality - she was, after all, a linguist - and she had something of a fixation (bordering on a fetish, if she was true to herself) with certain words.

_Lick. Lip. Tongue. Mouth. Suck. Bite. _

This was pathetic. Talk about oral fixation.

_Oral_.

_Oh, for the love of God._

"Just lick it Alex," JJ chuckled and stuck the creamy strawberry cone right in front of Alex's face. She could not help herself any longer, she leaned forward and lapped her tongue at the sweet cream. The texture was full and rich and seemed to fill her entire mouth. She made eye contact with the younger woman and noticed that JJ was beginning to blush.

_Interesting._

She swallowed and licked the corners of her mouth. "Thank you. It was… tasty."

JJ nodded slowly.

"Yeah…" she brought it up to her own face but as she was more focused on the smouldering gaze radiating from Alex's intense dark eyes than her own actions, she missed her mouth and got a smidge of ice-cream on the tip of her nose. She made a little noise of embarrassment and surprise and raised a hand to wipe it off, but this sound - not quite a moan, not quite a chuckle - drove Alex up the wall. She simply closed the distance between them and licked the ice cream off of JJ's nose. She proceeded to move down a little and kiss JJ on the mouth.

JJ's lips parted and she tasted Alex's kiss. The woman was a formidable kisser - this was far more than just a mere kiss; her mouth was _making love _to JJ's - and JJ felt her knees go weak. She had to grab hold of Alex's body to steady herself or she knew it was a realistic possibility that her knees would simply give in. As her hand made contact with the other woman's waist, she could feel Alex's lips curve into a smile even as they were still kissing. When Alex eventually broke off the kiss, it was in stages, probably to wind JJ up to her fullest. Such a tease.

"Um… wow. I've never been kissed like that," she gasped. Alex smiled.

"Oh, that's nothing; I can do much more. I am _very _good with my mouth," she whispered and gave JJ a look that was pure fire.

"I'm sure you are," JJ exhaled and realised that she still held onto Alex's waist. Instead of pulling her hand back, she moved it upwards a few inches and felt Alex's body heat through the blouse. She was… hot.

Well. She _was _hot, it wasn't like JJ hadn't noticed _that _little detail before.

"Do you have any idea what I want to do to you right now?" Alex purred and ran the tip of her tongue across her upper lip as she drank in the sight of the younger woman. JJ felt as if her skin burned wherever those dark eyes fell upon it.

"Why don't you tell me?" JJ realised to her amusement that she was out of breath. Her pulse was racing. But her reaction was nothing compared to Alex. She was like a cougar in heat.

"I'd rather show you."

"Right now?"

"Right now." She clicked her tongue as if in consideration as she looked JJ up and down. "Join me in Dave's office?"

Without waiting for a reply, she walked away. She felt like she was burning up, it was so pleasurably it was almost painful. Her sex was throbbing, her panties already soaked with her juices. Damn this fixation with words. With mouths. It was that ice cream licking that set her off in the first place.

Alright, she hadn't had sex in over a year, not since she separated from James, and that was probably part of the reason. But Alex had this thing where it was more about watching (and hearing) someone else enjoy what she did to them, rather than having someone bring _her _sexual pleasure. It pleased her to please someone.

JJ followed her inside and closed the door. Alex turned around, took JJ by the hand and guided her to the couch.

"I am going to make your body do amazing things," she promised and knelt in front of the younger woman. Her lips were burning; it seemed as if all the blood rushing to her face to cause her to blush was redirected to her lips.

_Oh my God I want to make her scream my name in all the octaves a human voice is able to reach. _

"What is this? No underwear? Aren't you a naughty girl…" she murmured and trailed her fingertips along the insides of JJ's slender thighs. "To think I was so focused on your mouth that I missed your 'Basic Instinct' moment when you uncrossed your legs sitting on your desk."

"I have to admit I was disappointed you didn't look," JJ panted. The air inside the room was stifling, or possibly it was from the sexual tension that practically oozed from both women.

"Oh I looked, alright, but… not there."

She ran her thumb over JJ's clit and the younger woman whimpered and whipped her head back.

"Oh no, no, no, don't you dare coming yet," Alex scolded her. "You're a bad girl, Jennifer."

JJ quivered at the sound of her voice, deep and husky with desire. Even her voice was like pure sex. She had never seen this side to Alex Blake before; she had always seemed like a woman in complete control of herself, almost uptight. But now… Alex was coming undone thread by thread, like she couldn't help herself.

Alex kissed her way up JJ's thighs, small pecks. She enjoyed the feeling of smooth skin against her sensitive lips, not to mention the small noises of pleasure that emitted from the blonde. JJ was squirming on the couch, spreading her legs to give Alex more access to her goal.

"You're so wet," Alex moaned. "But I can make you even wetter."

She slowly began lapping around JJ's drenched vagina, carefully avoiding her clit. _To make it last longer, dear_, she thought as she tasted JJ's juices. The salty, musky scent and taste turned her on even more, she felt like she was about to explode. JJ's hands dug into her hair, and Alex moaned. She was rapidly approaching sensory overload; she was so excited she was trembling. She moved on to circling her tongue around JJ's clit and the reaction was immediate and fierce.

"Oh, Alex… Alex…! Oh… my… G-oh-ddd! Yes, yes, Alex, oh YES!"

JJ thrust her hips forward as the orgasm shook her, and Alex felt that same old feeling of smugness coming over her.

I _did that. _

As JJ collapsed in a sweaty, panting, whimpering heap, Alex ran her tongue across JJ's clit one last time - and JJ orgasmed again, even more violent this time. It was obviously unexpected for the younger woman, but that was Alex's trick up the sleeve, her secret weapon. She had never given just one orgasm to someone she gave mouth.

"Ah-LEX! Whoa, oh my God…!"

Alex crawled up on the couch and leaned over JJ, who was radiant in her post-orgasmic glow.

"Where did you learn to do that?"

"Linguistics class."

JJ laughed breathlessly and pulled Alex down to kiss her thoroughly. When she withdrew from the kiss she whispered;

"I like the way I taste on you."

She brought her hands up and began unbuckling Alex's belt as Alex unbuttoned the blouse, then shrugged out of it to reveal a sinfully red lace bra that hugged her breasts tightly as if jealous. JJ stared at this delicious view.

"Wow… do you have any idea how much this turns me on; this complete clash between masculinity and femininity of yours? Wrist watch, no jewellery, all in with the strict clothes… and then I scratch the surface and find this? You're a tease, Alex Blake, you really are. So this is what you walk around like underneath those pantsuits, huh?

She growled and somehow managed to roll them around so she was on top. She kissed Alex almost aggressively, and found to her delight that this really got the older woman going. Alex practically mewled.

"I'm going to bite you," JJ said, testing her theory. "Hard."

But the first bite was still tentative; she bit Alex's lip carefully and then ran the tip of her tongue over the bitten place. Alex hissed like an infuriated cat;

"I thought you said you were going to bite me! Then _do_!"

So JJ sank her teeth into the older woman's neck, right above the curve of her shoulder. It would leave a mark, but instead of worrying about it, she felt nearly giddy with excitement. _I'm marking her as mine_, she thought, and then bit down again.

"JJ, oh God, I'm coming…!"

"Not with your slacks on, you're not," JJ groaned and somehow managed to get the other woman out of the piece of clothing in question. "Can't get your clothes wet, what are you thinking?"

"I'm not thinking at all right now," Alex snapped. "Touch me," she ordered. JJ reached into her soaked lace panties and her fingertips circled the other woman's throbbing, swollen clit. "Harder!"

JJ applied more pressure to her handiwork as she leaned forward and nuzzled Alex's neck. Her breath tickled Alex's ear and the older woman felt shivers of added pleasure run down her spine.

"All this just because I was licking an ice cream cone," JJ breathed. Upon hearing the word _licking_, Alex's back arched as she was completely overtaken with an orgasm more powerful than anything she had ever experienced in her entire life. She was reduced to wordless cries; ironically, her vocabulary had abandoned her altogether for the moment.

They lay in a sweaty, panting heap for what felt like hours, neither wanting to try and untangle their tangled, sticky limbs from each other. The entire office smelled of sex. Good sex. Alex wasn't sure if the stains would come off the couch either, but she didn't care. She'd gladly buy Dave a new one if she had to.

Outside the window, a crack of thunder cut through the sultry skies and made them both jump. It seemed even nature had finally decided to relieve some tension.


End file.
